This invention relates generally to conveying systems for conveying an object and/or material from one site to another site, and more particularly, is concerned with such systems which employ a dump body which must be physically tipped over in order to dump the contents thereof.
To enhance the flexibility and speed of a conveying system which employs a dump body which is emptied by a physical tipping of the body over from an upright orientation, it would be desirable to provide a dumping apparatus having a body which is capable of being tipped over in any of a number of directions.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide new and improved dumping apparatus for use in a conveying system wherein the body of the dumping apparatus is capable for being tipped over in any of a number of directions.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a dumping apparatus having a dump body which can be rotated or pivoted through 360.degree. of freedom about a vertical axis and can be tipped over about any horizontal axis which extends through the vertical axis.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide such a dumping apparatus which is uncomplicated in construction yet effective in operation.